Shipping
by dreams of infinities
Summary: Just another Valentine's Day oneshot... FitzSimmons discuss ship names for the rest of the team. Please review!


"You know? I think they need to couple off," Fitz stated.

"What? No, I don't think so...if they paired off, we would have to as well," she reasoned.

"Oh. _Oh._ Yeah. Maybe not. But still, we should come up with ship names."

"Ship names?"

"Yeah, you know. SkyeWard, etcetera."

"Oh...ok. Why SkyeWard, though? I mean it should be Grye or something, to balance it out - technically speaking, Skye is a first name and so..." she trailed off as Fitz raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe. But couldn't it be WardSkye or something? And then it would sound like "Ward's guy". Actually, whoa. Maybe not."

"Doesn't SkyeWard come from "skyward" though?"

"Oh, good point. Well, Simmons..."

"What is it, Fitz?"

"Do you think they...ship _us? _With FitzSimmons and all?"

"Oh? No...no. Definitely not. Although I find it a little rude, really. Almost sexist, putting the male name first. And maybe they're trying to say you're more important?"

"Oh, come on, Jemma, that's preposterous."

"Still, it could easily be SimmonsFitz, or even Fimmons, or Sitz - actually, I don't like Sitz so much - anything more inventive than putting our two names together."

"I agree," Fitz said thoughtfully, "But I guess Fitzsimmons is an actual surname..."

"Ok. Well what about Coulson and May?"

She choked on her drink. "You think they're a thing? I mean, with Ward and Skye-"

"SkyeWard."

"Grye, it's obvious, but...really?"

Fitz smirked. "Why not?"

She giggles. "Mayson."

"Philinda. Cooler."

"Yes, I like Philinda. It's catchy."

"Thank you, Simmons," he said smugly. "Skye and Coulson?"

This time she physically spat out her tea. "No! He's old enough to be her father! Her...teenage father, but still..."

"CoulSkye," Fitz interrupted.

"What is it with you and putting boys' names first! Skyeson."

"I think you might be right there. It's different."

"What about you and Skye?"

Fitz knocked all his Scrabble letters off the table. "Excuse me _what?!"_

She smiled innocently. "Banana. Your turn."

"Simmons!"

"I think maybe Skitz..."

"No! What the he...no! Why?"

"Or Fye...yes, I like that. Fie!" Simmons arranged the letters neatly on the board.

"Hey, it was my turn!"

"Well, you didn't say anything, so I assumed that you'd passed."

"Biospecialist," Fitz smirks.

"What?"

"You and Ward. It's genius. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Well," she said desperately, trying to think of a good comeback. "FitzWard."

"Skimmons," he glared, and with a squeal she jumped on top of him. A playful fight ensued, involving pillows and a lot of swearing on Fitz's part.

"Hey, guys," Skye commented on walking in, "What?"

Both of them had hands clapped to their mouths, fighting to keep in the giggles.

"Is everything ok?" Ward also entered and Fitz collapsed onto the floor, short bursts of laughter escaping his lips.

"Is he ok?" Skye asked in concern.

"Yes, poor thing," Simmons lied sweetly, "He had a little too much to drink."

"Well, come on, Skye. We need to train."

She groaned. "Ten minutes? Five, even?"

"No."

"Oh, come on, Ward," Fitz snorted, "It's Valentine's Day."

"Yes, look to the heavens and be an angel."

"What?"

"Yes, look skyward."

A small explosion came from under the table, where Fitz was.

"Come on."

Ward pulled Skye's arm and, eyebrows raised, they both left.

They exchanged glances.

"That," Fitz said, "Was cruel."

"Oh? I'm sorry."

"If we ship them, maybe they do ship us," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh...hey!" She jumped up excitedly. "MayWard!"

"Maud."

"Maud as in Mard?"

"Yeah. Or maybe Way."

"MayWard."

"You're probably right. Do you think they sleep together?"

"What?"

"May and Ward?"

"What?! No...they're robots. They don't have feelings."

"Even robots need love," he teased.

"What would Coulson do?"

"Shoot Ward so he could have her to himself?"

She sniggered. "You are wicked, Fitz."

"Of course I am. It's what I'm best at."

"Aglet," she said smugly. "Seven points."

* * *

It was later, after excusing herself for the night, that Simmons found the rose.

Lying on the bed, the dark crimson of the petals contrasted with the white of the sheets perfectly.

There was a note placed beside it, and she picked it up.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Jemma._

** Just thought I'd write something for Valentine's Day! As for who the note was from, that's up to you...**

** Disclaimer is on my profile. Please review!**

** Thanks!**


End file.
